


"When I'm Halfling"

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [71]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: [NOTT]If I were a halfling again, I’d head straight for Felderwinand I’d hug my son fordays and my husband just as long





	"When I'm Halfling"

[NOTT]

If I were a halfling again, I’d head straight for Felderwin

and I’d hug my son for

days and my husband just as long

You’ve heard of Miss Marion Lavorre, Miss Una E

All those moms gonna step aside when they see this ex-goblin

play

Listen...

 

When I’m halfling, as I hope to be

I’m gonna hug my boys ‘til the cows come home

And everyone’s gonna welcome me home

 

[NOTT, SPOKEN]

Thank you, thank you...

 

[NOTT]

When I’m myself again, I want just the life I had

A new collection every week, that doesn’t sound too bad

A button on my left arm, two ribbons on my right

A chest or two to hold the pebbles, now that just seems deserved, 

eh Yeza?

 

Life is long

When you’re done you’re done

We’re on this earth to have some fun

And that’s the way things are

When I’m halfling, and I’m gonna be

I’m gonna blow it up like I did before

And that’s a lightfoot guarantee

 

[NOTT]

Your modesty becomes you

And your sense of responsibility

I’ve worked hard for everything I’ve got

And that’s the way it’s supposed to be

 

When I’m a halfling woman

At least I’ll act like one

If you do your best each and every day

Good things are sure to come your way

What you give is what you get

My daddy said that and I’ll never forget

And I’ll recommend it to you

 

[NOTT]

When I’m halfling, and I’m gonna be

 

[NOTT] 

I’m gonna hug my son…

 

[NOTT]

I’m gonna live my old life

 

[NOTT]

I’m gonna do my best to take back my place at home…

 

[NOTT] 

When I’m halfling!


End file.
